Websites seek to attract users. Overtime, a website can evolve as design and style preferences, and technologies evolve. As a website changes, website operators seek to maintain, or improve website traffic. To evaluate website changes, A-to-B (AB) testing, and Thompson sampling are common techniques to determine which version of the website provides a higher number of visitors. However, approaches, such as AB testing, and Thompson sampling, are restricted to only a limited number of versions, and limited number of factors affecting the visitors on a web page. For example, in the existing Bayesian approach of Thomson sampling, the distribution of the sample only considers a maximum two likelihoods of an existing version.